


dance with me?

by urusee



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I don't really know what to put on here, M/M, also mentions of MakoRin because they're doing this for MakoRIn, forced plot for fluff, some dance but it's not really emphasized, sweetness overload maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urusee/pseuds/urusee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's dance partner doesn't want to dance. He wants to go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance with me?

Sousuke's neck and back are sweaty by now, but that doesn't stop him from teaching the dance moves he has learned for the past few rehearsals to Haru, especially that his boyfriend finally expressed willingness to practice after missing some days of it.

Makoto and Rin's wedding is the day after tomorrow, and Rin has threatened them enough to not mess up the cotillion as if it is of greater importance than the ceremony itself. It's honestly scary, what with Rin's exaggerated display of shark teeth when the whole gang starts goofing at rehearsals. But that aside, Sousuke's perfectionist self understands, so here they are in their living room, cramming for the last moves the instructor had taught.

Sousuke had been lucky enough to be partners with the instructor the times Haru missed practice. He has no problems teaching now; the problem, _a very small_ problem he hopes, is his student.

"I'm tired, Sousuke." Haru blurts out just when Sousuke lifts Haru's right hand to link it with his left. It is a dance move that involves some graceful sway, but they haven't reached that  _yet_.

Sousuke cocks an eyebrow at him. "One last sequence for this, Haru."

Haru's eyebrows crease, "You're also tired." Haru eyes one of the two small towels hung on the chair and takes it. He gently wipes it on Sousuke's forehead, face and around his neck.

"Nah, I'm fine." Sousuke is tired, but he's not about to admit it. He wants Haru to know the entire routine so he won't get left behind.

Haru places back the towel and gets the other one for himself. He wipes off his forehead with it. "Isn't Rei my last partner before we go back to original partners?" 

"Yes, and?"

"He will lead me..."

Sousuke sighs. "He will and he'll do it right, but this routine involves him lifting you a little higher from the ground after you both turn around, so you have to make him and yourself comfortable by practicing the steps."

Haru snorts. "So you're going to lift Makoto, too?"

"No way. It's an alternate move. We're exempted." Sousuke sticks his tongue out as if to mock his boyfriend. Haru pouts so much that if Rin were here, he would probably fight him for being such a baby. It  _is_  adorable for Sousuke, but it's  _still_  a pout.

He feels guilty for teasing his boyfriend so he adds, "Besides, I don't think I could lift that guy. I mean, it's like carrying another me."

At this, Haru smiles. Haru snakes his arms around Sousuke's neck and leans against him so lousily as if he is some huge pillow or perhaps a panda, Sousuke can't really tell which one. He even slightly stumbles back due to Haru's entire weight against him now and he also feels sticky and gross because of sweat on their shirts, but he doesn't complain. Sousuke rests his hands on Haru's hips.

"You can't lift Makoto. But you can lift me."

Sousuke eyes his boyfriend warily. He spoils Haru a lot and Haru loves it. It's his weakness that will forever stay a weakness, so he hopes Haru won't use it right now.

"Hmm? What is this?"

"Carry me."

Sousuke  _knows_ , all right. "I will, because right now, I am Rei. We need to practice."

Haru sighs heavily and rests his head on Sousuke's chest. "We've been practicing for over an hour...I just want to sleep. Carry me to bed, Sousuke..."

Sousuke runs his hands along Haru's hips gently. He very well knows his boyfriend is tired these days, with all the swimming practice and events he has to attend.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'd call Rei for practice right here to get this over and done with, but he's suddenly busy making last minute decorations with the others. So you and I have to do this."

Haru tilts his head in curiosity, "Last minute decorations?"

"Yeah, okay. Hear me out. Once the dance is over, cherry blossoms will fall. You know how Rin's so obsessed with this, and he kinda dragged Makoto to it. But the idea came from..."

"Nagisa." They both say at the same time. Haru suppresses his giggle against his fist, but he isn't that successful.

"Yeah," Sousuke laughs heartily, too. "They're making those petals now."

"I'd rather make those than dance." Haru raises an eyebrow.

"Me too, to be fucking honest."

"Since we're both tired..." Haru averts his eyes, "bed..."

Sousuke sighs defeatedly. "Fine, we're going to bed after this. Let's just practice your steps with Rei. But we'll practice ours tomorrow."

Sousuke thinks he saw Haru's eyes twinkle with delight when he looks back at him; just like during those times when Haru sees any body of water nearby.

Haru gives him a light kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Sousuke."

"You brat." Sousuke tries to sound annoyed, but there really is no point to it.

"Sousuke?"

"Hmm?"

"No dance in our wedding?"

Sousuke still isn't sure when or where this will be, but one thing's for sure. He'll marry Haru whenever and wherever his boyfriend likes.

"Hell no."

**Author's Note:**

> ~I just forced the plot in for the fluff. :P 
> 
> ~I spent a couple of minutes for the title, it really gave me some trouble but it's still not related. :(
> 
> ~Cotillions are usually done during celebrations and events like this. It's also done by rotation so by the time Haru's partner is Rei, Sousuke's partner is Makoto. (I imagine RIn's partner is Ai or Momo.)
> 
> ~ I think Rin is the type who would love to have a grand wedding, and this is where the idea revolved. 
> 
> ~Kudos are very much appreciated. ♥


End file.
